


First Spike

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), First Time, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Soundwave was a virgin when he met Cascade, in every sense of the meaning except self service. Now, he'd spiked her repeatedly, he'd yet to take her spike in his valve. This is that experience
Relationships: Soundwave/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	First Spike

Soundwave relaxed back against the pillows, lightly rubbing Cascade's sides as she straddled his waist. His lips met hers, his sharp denta teasing her lower lip. She moved her hips slowly, her heated interface panel just hovering above the buttons on his waist.

He slowly pulled away, digits teasing her wing joints. "Spike me."

She tilted her head, smiling slightly. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and lightly kissed her. "Yes."

She hummed happily, hugging his shoulders. "I'm honored. Now, you sit back, look pretty, and I'm gonna take good care of you."

He chuckled softly and gave the base of her wings a gentle squeeze before letting her go as she slid down, lightly kissing his warm interface plate. She rested her servos on his thighs, dipping her claws in to tease hidden wiring. He softly gasped when she tweaked a certain bundle near his hip and his interface panel slid open with a snap.

She smiled and lightly kissed the tip of his extended spike. "You're so pretty, Soundie. Are you sure you've never gotten anything modded?"

He nodded slightly, silently cursing his dock as he couldn't see her optics. "Yes."

She curled a digit and slowly stroked it against the soft valve lips. "Well, it is certainly a sight to behold. Mind if I take a few pictures? Just for myself, I promise."

He nodded, resting his head back and offlining his optics. Might as well enjoy the sensations. "Yes. Only for Cascade's pretty optics."

She giggled softly, carefully sliding his valve lips open to peer at the dark blue protoform. There was nothing fancy or extravagent about his array, nothing modded, no biolights, but she loved it. The soft mesh was entirely dark blue, but was visibly moistened and ready for more attention.

Attention she was more than happy to give it. She held his valve lips open and leaned in, sliding her glossa from his wet hole up to his node. She softly moaned and repeated the motion slowly. "You taste so good, Soundwave. I should do this more often."

As she continued to slowly lick at his valve, he could suddenly understand how he had knocked her into reboot. Having his valve licked felt so good he could find the words for it. His processor simply fell back to 'good' and 'holy Primus'.

She lapped slowly and steadily at his valve, moaning softly. She glanced up at his spike, pressing her glossa into his valve before dragging it up along his node and continuing up to his spike. She licked along the length, giving the tip a suck. A bit of transfluid leaked into her mouth and she swallowed it, glancing up at him.

She slowly pulled away and leaned up to lightly kiss him. "Think you're ready?"

He nodded, rubbing her hips. "Cascade; should lick my valve more often."

She giggled softly, rubbing her digits along his valve to gather some lubricant before rubbing it over her spike. "We should sixty-nine one night. Give both our valves proper attention. It's gonna sting a bit, I'm sorry."

He lightly kissed her, moaning softly as she slid her spike along his valve. "Yes. I will be okay."

She smiled and took a deep vent, rubbing her spike along his valve a few more times slowly. She gripped his hip and slowly pushed her spike in, moaning softly when the head slipped in. He moaned softly and rested his servos on her hips, gently rubbing the smooth plating with his thumbs..

She glanced up at him and shifted slightly, pulling out. "Can you lay back?"

He nodded and waited for her to move back before laying back, spreading his legs. She settled back between his legs and guided her spike to his valve again, slowly pushing the head in. He relaxed and she rubbed his thighs, watching him closely.

She slowly pushed forward until she met the thin seal, a soft groan escaping his vocalizer. He looked at her and nodded slightly. "Do it."

She smiled slightly and squeezed his thigh before pushing forward. He groaned, shuddering when her hips met his. She panted softly, rubbing his thighs and hips slowly. She peppered light kisses along his dock, glancing up at him.

He slowly relaxed, looking down at her. It hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would, only a sharp pinch and then it was gone. He rubbed her sides slowly, seeing her wings angle upwards. "I am okay."

She smiled at him, giving his hips a squeeze. "You sure?"

He nodded, shifting his hips slightly and softly moaning. "Yes."

She giggled softly and nodded, slowly pulling out before sliding back in. He softly moaned as she moved, sliding his servos up to her wings. The wings themselves weren't overly sensitive; only the base and joints, but it still felt nice to have them played with.

He relaxed as she kept moving, soft moans slipping past his lips. He rested his head back, dipping his digits into her wing joints to rub at them. She moaned, her hips jerking forward.

He moaned louder, moving his hips to get her to hit that sweet spot again. "Faster."

She nodded slightly, sitting up to grip his spread thighs, claws dipping between plating to rub hidden nodes as she quickened her pace. She moaned at the wet heat of his valve, tight around her spike. She thrusted faster, watching him move with her and listening to those sweet melodic moans.

She moaned as his calipers tightened, her hips stuttering. She tightened her grip on his thigh, sliding a servo to rub his node quickly. He moaned louder, arching his back as he finally overloaded. She thrusted several more times, pressing her hips to his as she spilled her transfluid into his awaiting valve.

He moaned softly at the sensation and rubbed her sides as she laid against his chest. "Feels good."

She smiled, glancing up at him. "I know. Primus, you feel good. I'm not even that big on spiking, but you feel so good."

He lightly smirked, rubbing her wings gently. "That good?"

She nodded. "So damn good I could do it again."

He softly moaned when she pulled away, keeping her servos on his thighs to peer at his valve. She lightly kissed his thigh and reached off the side of the berth to grab a towel, wiping his damp thighs. He shuddered as his stretched valve fluttered at the cool air, fluid sliding out of him.

She tucked the towel against him and leaned up to lightly kiss him, laying on her side beside him. "We can shower after some cuddles."

He nodded, tucking her close to him. "Cuddles; highly important after interfacing."

She giggled and nodded. "Exactly. Your valve is very pretty, by the way."

He glanced away from her and smiled slightly, squeezing her hip. She giggled and pressed close, nuzzling the side of his dock. She hummed happily, hugging his waist. Embarrassment leaked into his field and she smiled wider, lightly rubbing his buttons. She'd never laugh at his emotions, not after how long she spent to get him to this point.


End file.
